Handheld electronic devices, such as mobile phones, are becoming smaller, lighter and more powerful. The design challenge of making these devices with these parameters requires new or modified designs, materials and components. One such challenge brought on by new designs and materials is uniformity of appearance, as thinner, and typically more fragile, materials and components are often more liable for coloring and marking imperfections.
Handheld electronic devices are also held to a high standard of quality. These devices are typically under constant use, and reflect a standard or sophistication associated with the user. One aspect of quality is the various markings on the exterior surface of the devices. Marks provide a distinctive look that identifies the product with a company, and distinguishes the product from its competitors. The mark builds goodwill and brand reputation in the product and with the company that sells the product. A poorly replicated mark on a handheld electronic device could damage and diminish the perceived quality of the product, for example, the quality of a mobile phone.